


Mea Culpa: Journey to Babel

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock believes that Sarek did not survive his heart surgery.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mea Culpa: Journey to Babel

Title: Mea Culpa: Journey to Babel

Author: Ster Julie  
Series: TOS  
Rating: G  
Codes: S, Am  
Part: 1/1 (drabble and a half)

 

"Sarek's gone."

 

"Nooooooooooo!!"

 

Amanda looked towards the operating room and the sound of her son's voice while Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel settled Sarek into bed after surgery. A mother's instinct kicked in, and Amanda rushed to Spock's side.

 

The operating room rang with Spock's sobs, despite his attempts to smother the sound with his hands.

 

"Papa!" he moaned. "No! Too late! I was too late!"

 

Amanda caressed Spock's head and kissed his forehead.

 

"What's the matter, Baby?" she crooned. Spock turned wild, tear-streaked eyes to his mother.

 

"Please don't hate me, Mama!" Spock begged. "It's all my fault Papa died! I'm sorry!"

 

Amanda ruffled Spock's hair. "Oh, honey!" she soothed. "Your papa's not dead!"

 

"He's not?" Spock was confused. "But I heard someone say 'Sarek's gone.'"

 

Amanda nodded. "Yes, he's gone—to the recovery room!"

 

Spock fell back in relief.

 

"Silly boy!"

 

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

 

FIN


End file.
